A dolly for bakery trays or other items typically includes a deck supported by casters. A stack of trays or other items can be supported on the dolly for moving the stack. The casters can swivel about an axis perpendicular to the deck. The swivel axis is often offset relative to the wheel axis, so that the caster will pivot automatically based upon the direction that the user pushes the dolly. However, when the dollies are stacked upon one another, there is room for the casters to roll within the caster-receiving pockets, so that if the dollies in a stack all roll in the same direction, there can be significant lean in the stack.